My Personal Angel
by Diamond Anthony Amuto
Summary: un angel sin un motivo para quedarse en la tierra--no deberia estar aqui...soy un angel sin tener a quien cuidar--no es cierto eres mi angel y yo soy a quien debes proteger, no me dejes bella, te amo, eres mi angel personal...XD
1. Chapter 1 Angel From Heaven

**si si lo se ya los harte verdad, primero ando con un fic luego creo otro, y no los termino**

**les prometo que lo hare no me presionen, maldita inspiracion¬¬**

**espero les guste y pues debo decir que esta idea me gusto muchisimo**

**bueno me voy y los dejo con el prologo**

* * *

Puede un ángel estar entre los humanos sin tener un propósito

Eso mismo me pregunto llegue a este mundo como todos mis demás hermanos ángeles

Pero yo era diferente yo no tenía a quien proteger

Era un ángel que vagaba sin sentido alguno, sin tener a ese especial a quien proteger

Yo era la única en milenios, que no tenía un propósito en la tierra

Entre magos, hadas, hombres lobo, sirenas, y vampiros, un ángel tenía que estar perdida entre los vivos sin tener un deber en su vida

No sabía que hacia aquí, es mas no sé porque estaba aquí, pero de algo estaba segura

Si no hubiera sido por este inconveniente jamás habría encontrado a mi razón de ser

Pero creo que debo empezar desde el principio

Todo comenzó cuando baje del cielo a la tierra, nosotros éramos hermoso, pálidos, el sol nunca debe tocarnos, porque, porque cuando el sol tocaba nuestra piel nosotros nos volvíamos transparentes, se supone que siendo ángeles seriamos como fantasmas invisibles

Nuestros ojos en forma de ángel eran de un hermoso color plateado, pero siendo humanos los míos eran de un color café chocolate, los demás ángeles se vuelven sus ojos verdes, o azules, pero no los míos

La diferencia entre nosotros y los vampiros, es que nosotros cuando estamos cerca de humanos, hadas, hombres lobo, magos, sirenas, he incluso los vampiros es que nosotros al acercarnos

Sienten como un frio los envuelve, pero al mismo tiempo que sientes el frio no es por miedo como los fantasmas, más bien como diciendo "aquí hay alguien pero sé que me cuida" eso hacemos los ángeles cuidar

Pero yo no fui el caso nunca me asignaron a quien debía proteger, mi amiga annie, ella protegía a una niña de 9 años, y aun cuando la niña no veía a annie, sentía su presencia la cual la ponía feliz y contenta

Yo quiero poder tener a alguien a quien cuidar, no estar sola en este mundo y esperando a que todos los magos, las sirenas y los vampiros nos cazan y maten o conviertan

Las hadas y hombres lobos son nuestros aliados naturales, nosotros protegíamos a los seres humanos, pero eso no es mi caso

Porque dios me condeno a esta soledad, esperaba que yo encontrara a alguien a quien proteger, si era así ¿Cómo voy a saber si es la persona correcta?, ¿y si me equivoco?, ¿Qué esperaba encontrar alguien que ha estado solo?

Alguien que pase por lo mismo que yo, no creo ningún mortal tenga la misma vida que yo, solo esperaba llenar este frio vacio

Me encontraba volando entre las nubes hacia un pueblo, uno que me fue asignado, llamado forks

Por suerte los pájaros son los únicos en verme en mi estado natural con esta tormenta los aviones no pueden volar

Nosotros bajamos del cielo cuando la naturaleza nos favorece, ósea cuando llega tiempos de lluvia, frio y niebla

Annie fue asignada en Alaska su pareja Derek no puede bajar del cielo a menos que tenga un permiso especial, o por una emergencia

Las mujeres tiene sus alas blancas al igual que su guardarropa, pero los hombres tiene alas negras, y eran más grandes que las de nosotras, ningún ángel hombre me ha atraído simplemente no me atraen en nada

Caí en picada hacia el bosque decidí salir de mi mente, no quería chocar contra un árbol, antes de llegar a la carretera aterrice suavemente entre los arboles

Me envolví en mis alas y mi vestimenta cambio como la de un humano normal, y mis alas desaparecieron

Camine lo que quedaba para llegar a la carretera, y me esperaba un mustang, negro

Por suerte ángeles que renacen inmortales se quedan en la tierra, y cuando nosotros bajamos del cielo, ellos nos preparan todo

Me subí al asiento de copiloto, y estaban ahí las llaves y una carta que abrí inmediatamente mientras encendía el coche

_Querida Isabela:_

_Espero hallas llegado a salvo, lamento no haberte recibido pero hay muchos más lugares que debemos visitar, una tarea muy dura, espero disfrutes forks, y tranquila ese lugar es el más lluvioso de todo e.u. espero disfrutes tu estancia, a por cierto en el pueblo encontraras unas cuantas sorpresas_

_Que claro no diré nada, espero llegues a tu nueva casa, y no te preocupes ya estas inscrita en el instituto, empezaras dentro de 3 días, te sugiero que no salgas a ningún lado, no al menos sola_

_Disfruta tu estancia y también espero encuentres a quien debas proteger, suerte te deseo, y al mismo tiempo valentía te deseo_

_Atte.: renne_

_Pd: te dejo las llaves de tu nueva casa, y dinero por si necesitas algo_

Sonreí renne era siempre así, algunos ángeles tiene la habilidades como los vampiros, súper fuerza, velocidad, controlador de mentes, y vidente

Renne era vidente y Charlie su pareja el podía teletransportarse, los 2 habían renacido de nuevo de ángeles a humanos

Tardaron mucho en encontrarse pero cuando lo hicieron decidieron vivir una vida a lo normal, y me refiero a casarse, y esperan un hijo

Los ángeles no podemos dar vida porque somos como fantasmas andantes, no teníamos calor corporal, nuestro corazón latía claro, pero nuestra sangre era azul, por así decirlo éramos de sangre fría

Por eso los magos, los vampiros y sirenas nos querían porque nuestra sangre tenia poderes curativos, y al mismo tiempo curaba cualquiera enfermedad, o herida es por eso que nos alejamos del mar y de lugares habitados o grandes ciudades

Sin quitar la sonrisa en mi rostro conduce hacia la cuidad y comenzó a buscar la que pronto seria mi casa, tenía el presentimiento de que no solo encontraría a quien proteger si no que también llenare este vacío en mi no-latiente-vivo-corazón

_Forks… que misterios guardaras, sea los que sea los descubriré…_

_

* * *

**ahi lo tienen me mate la cabeza con el nombre encerio seguiran escuchando de mi lo prometo**  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Butterfly, Flower and Sword

**respondiendo a la pregunta si edward sera un vampiro, y tratare de explicar lo mejor posible el fic**

**por cierto si se como terminar este correctamente pondre 2 continuacion, pero si son amables**

**de poder ayudarme con el nombre por favor  
**

* * *

No tarde en llegar a mi nueva casa, era perfecta, las ventanas estaban cerradas por persianas, lo cual hacia más fácil el que la luz del sol no llegara a mi piel

Luego de estacionar el mustang note que cuando pase por la cuidad, todos se quedaban viendo debía suponer que era la nueva atracción del pueblo, lo cual no me agradaba pero que le podía hacer, forks no era un pueblo donde ángeles llegan del cielo y se instalan fingiendo ser humanos

Abrí la puerta y entre en la casa, era acogedora, y pequeña perfecta para alguien como yo, tenía una sala, cocina, la cual no voy a necesitar porque los ángeles no comemos nada ni bebemos, luego les explicare de qué me alimento

Subí por las escaleras y encontré 3 habitaciones, en una estaba el baño, en otra una pequeña biblioteca, y en la tercera se encontraba la cual sería mi habitación, una cama

La cual no uso porque nosotros no dormimos de esa manera, solo lo hacemos cuando no nos alimentados, o nos encontramos enfermos por la comida humana

Abrí el pequeño closet y en ella se encontraba mucha ropa, parece que renne me ahorro para ir a comprar ropa, bueno mejor para mi, así no hablo con humanos, amarre mi cabello que se encontraba suelto, y vi el cielo

La tormenta había pasado pero las nubes seguían en el cielo, no muchas la luna se encontraba a media

"_falta muy poco"—_pensé

Decidí acostarme en mi cama y tome un libro el cual era obvio no podría leer porque sé que me la pasare pensando

Porque tenía este extraño presentimiento, yo no era vidente, pero renne si lo era, ¿acaso ella vio mi futuro?, ¿Qué sucederá en él?, ¿acaso cambiara la existencia de mi vida?, solo esperaba que así fuera

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las nubes seguían cubriendo el cielo lo cual era bueno tenía que salir, y no quería que todo el pueblo me viera transparente

Tome una toalla y me metí a la ducha, el agua relajo mi espalda, aun faltaba 2 días para iniciar las clases, y apenas era sábado supongo que podría ir a comprar "comida" para no levantar sospecha, si es que recibía alguna visita

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, mire en el armario y desidia por una blusa de manga corta color blanca, y unos pantalones de mezclilla, no debía usar nada que tenga tirantes todavía tengo mi tatuaje de ángel

La cual consistía en una mariposa con cuerpo de rosa y una espada

Y para mi mala suerte no se quitara para nada, tome mi bolso y algo de dinero que me dio renne, y Salí hacia mi mustang, tendría que conseguir trabajo no creo que el dinero que me dio renne me alcance para mucho

Por suerte los ángeles tenemos memoria de todo el mundo, así que ya sabía a dónde ir y me quitaba la humillación de pedir indicaciones, baje cuando llegue a la tienda

Y permanecí alejada de humanos curiosos, tome lo necesario, como algunas verduras, algo de carne, pan, etc.

Después de pagar subí de nuevo a mi mustang y me encamine hacia mi casa, ya había atardecido, me tarde mucho tratando de saber que comería un humano, y no hable con nadie que no fuera la vendedora que solo me cobro

Aun faltaba un dia y suponiendo como se despegaban las nubes debía suponer que mañana saldría el sol, doy gracias a dios que mañana era domingo y aun no entraba a clases, faltando el primer dia de clases, significa centro de atención absoluto

Llegue a casa y guarde la "comida" en los estantes y la alacena

Decidí ir a acostarme temprano, tome una rápida ducha y me puse una linda pijama, me desplome en la cama, mire por la ventana y la luna estaba completándose tardaría 2 o 3 días

Suspire y me senté en mi cama, claro antes primero bloqueando las ventanas, y decidí ponerme a leer los libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca hasta al menos fuera lunes

_Será una larga noche…pero no puedo esperar a saber que pasara el lunes_

_

* * *

_**si lo se corto pero bueno que le puedo hacer ando con falta de inspiracion bueno me voy**

**los dejo bye bye  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Vampire And Friends

**tenia previsto hacer esta historia en 2 partes  
pero aun no se me ocurre nombre mmm bueno los dejo para que no se aburran**  


* * *

Tal como había previsto el domingo salió el sol, y me la pase todo el dia en mi cuarto leyendo, paso muy rápido el dia, y ahora me encontraba saliendo de la ducha y el sol ya se había escondido

Otro dia pasaba y el lunes llegaba, al menos no me la pasaría todo el dia en mi cama, había visto muchas propuestas de trabajo pero la que más me intereso fue trabajar en una tienda de antigüedades

Decidí ir después de clases, después de prepárame usando una blusa de mangas cortas color negra, con unos pantalones no tan ajustados color mezclilla, y un suéter, porque estaba comenzando a llover

Prepare mi mochila y después de ver que no faltaba nada me subí a mi mustang y me encamine hacia el instituto de forks, no fue difícil encontrarlo era el único que había en este pueblo

Estacione mi mustang, había ya carros los cuales no eran tan lujosos, a excepción de un volvo plateado y 2 carros que también se encontraban alado de este los cuales no sabía de que marca era

Suspire y abrí la puerta revelando que los humanos se encontraban viendo mi carro, escuche los murmullos, pero baje mi mochila y me encamine hacia el instituto, algunos humanos que se encontraban ahí tenían a sus ángeles alados de ellos

No los conocía pero ya los había visto, había mas ángeles mujeres, y solo 1 de 3 tenían ángeles hombres

Suspire y entre el instituto consciente de que todos hablarían de la chica nueva, entre a una pequeña habitación y en esta se encontraba la secretaria me acerque a ella, y vi detrás de ella un ángel pelo rubio ojos color plateado, creo que su nombre era Martha y tenía el poder de controlar el clima, me sonrió, la cual respondí

Y como todo humano se acercaba o me acercaba a él, soltó un suspiro y se vio su aliento (como ya había dicho antes yo desprendí un aura fría pero al mismo tiempo acogedora)

Aclare mi garganta para que su humano me viera, era pequeña rechoncha tendría entre 30 o 40 años

--hola mi nombre es Isabela McCarthy

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa

--gracias—tome todo y comencé a salir despidiéndome antes de Martha

--_bienvenida a forks pasa un gran dia—_me dijo antes de salir por salir por la puerta

Mire mi horario, todas las materias que me tocaban eran las que ya había repasado, así que no habría problema

Suspire y comencé a caminar por los pasillos los humanos con los que me cruzaba sintieron lo mismo que la secretaria, y solo 5 con los que me tome tenían ángeles, no había muchos ángeles aquí, no me sorprendía forks era un pueblo pequeño

Debía ir al salón numero 3, materia de literatura

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros.

Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Después de un discurso de bienvenida y unos cuantos temas

La hora paso rápido, cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, Salí después de que todos hayan abandonado el salón de clases, saque mi comprobante

Mmm... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis, me encamine hacia el edificio que fue fácil de hallar. El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros.

Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura, entre ellas un ángel de nombre matt me callo muy bien su protegida era una chica llamada Ángela

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. Me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases

Tocaron el timbre y era la hora del almuerzo una chica, creo llamada Jessica, me invito a comer a su mesa, la cual acepte ya que Ángela y matt estaban en ellas, luego de tomar un refresco el cual no tomare, pero no quería dar explicaciones

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó, Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación, cuando los vi por primera vez

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían (pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida). Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal. Igual de pálidos que yo, que soy ángel. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros. Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

_Si ahora creía que solo ángeles habitaban forks, no espere encontrarme con uno de nuestros enemigos…vampiros_

_

* * *

_**perdon por la tardanza es que ultimamente ando tan presionado que  
con trabajo puedo tener imaginacion para la continuacion pero aqui esta**


	4. Chapter 4 Sitting with a vampire

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel.

Mire a matt y vi que también miraba hacia su mesa, cuando fijo su vista en mi, señale (viendo que nadie aparte de él), mi garganta, el asintió entendiendo

Me pare de la mesa tratando de no atraer la atención de los vampiros y los de la mesa, pero fracase

-¿bella adónde vas?—pregunto Jessica curiosa atrayendo la atención de los demás de la mesa

-voy a salir un momento

-¿te sientes bien?—pregunto Ángela, ella era una chica muy tímida pero nos llevamos bien

-si tranquilos estaré bien—Jessica me dio una manzana alce la ceja confundida

-no has comida tal vez es eso—trate de devolvérsela—no tómala

Suspire y asentí ni modo tendré que aceptarla si no quería herir sus sentimientos, camine sintiendo miradas de algunos estudiantes y pero sentía más fuerte la mirada de los vampiros

Salí por la puerta y me encamine hacia el estacionamiento me recargue en mi mustang esperando a matt, que como un fantasma atravesó el techo y voló con sus alas hasta quedar enfrente de mi

-hola bella

-hola matt…los 2 nos quedamos en silencio, pero mi curiosidad era enorme—quienes son

-los cullen, se suponen que ellos si saben de nuestra existencia, ya que ellos dicen ser "diferentes"

-a que te refieres con "diferentes"

-no cazan humanos, y no matan ángeles, ellos se alimentan de animales, se dicen llamar vegetarianos

-entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

-mientras no te acerques a ellos, no sabrán que eres, 3 de ellos tiene poderes, uno lee mentes, otro es empático, y la otra es vidente

-entonces supongo que ella ve mi futuro

-no realmente…puede que vea partes de él, además sus visiones son subjetivas, no como nosotros que veemos el futuro tallado en piedra

-entiendo…y solo hay de _ellos _aquí

-tranquila bella aquí también hay hombres lobo, también tiene un tratado con ellos así que no pueden lastimarte

-cuantos son en realidad digo de _ellos_

_-_-son 7, será mejor que no vallas al hospital o puede sospechar el doctor cullen

-lo hare no te preocupes…vi como volaba hacia el bosque y se escondió detrás de un árbol

-un vampiro, uno de ellos viene—susurro

Mire hacia las escaleras y en efecto uno de ellos venia…era uno de los chicos el de cabello del color de miel.

Pensé que seguiría su paso o solo se quedaría a tomar algo de aire, pero me sorprendió cuando se dirigía hacia mí

Mire discretamente a matt y rápido pensé "_vete con Ángela estaré bien"_ vi como fruncía el estrego "_créeme Ángela necesita más protección que yo ve"_ asintió aun no convencido y salió de entre los arboles volando hacia el techo el cual atravesó

Finalmente el vampiro llego a mí, no mostré ningún sentimiento en mi rostro, es mas no sentía ninguno más que solo curiosidad ¿Por qué vino?

-hola mi nombre es jasper—diciendo eso vi su aliento

-bella McCarthy—vi como bajaba un poco la mirada y luego me miro directo a los ojos, mirándome sorprendido

-tu corazón…antes que incluso parpadeara toque su frente y el callo hacia delante lo atrape antes de que callera

Dios pesaba como una piedra, por suerte los ángeles podemos cargar 10 veces nuestro peso

Así que con cuidado camine un poco y lo puso enfrente del volvo, quería mantenerlo lejos de mi carro si es que no quería levantar sospecha, lo deje sentado ahí esperando a que se recuperara

Oí unas pisadas más bien como personas corrían, mire y vi que toda la familia cullen venia hacia donde me encontraba yo y jasper oh en que problemas me metí

Vi que La chica baja que tenía aspecto de duendecillo se acerco a nosotros tratando de no aumentar la velocidad, se agacho junto a jasper, debía suponer que era su compañera, sentí un poco de tristeza al ver el rostro de preocupación de alice y el amor en sus ojos al ver a su compañero así

Los demás se acercaron y oculte mi rostro de tristeza decidí hablar si es que quería salvarme y escapar sin un interrogatorio

-me encontraba saliendo de mi coche cuando vi que se estaba tambaleando, me acerque a él y lo deje descansar—en parte era mentira pero no mostré sentimiento de que lo era

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, y luego miraron a jasper que abrió los ojos, la chica que estaba sentada junto a ella suspiro aliviada se volteo hacia mí y sonrió

-hola mi nombre es alice y gracias por ayudar a mi novio

-¿oye jasper te encuentras bien?—pregunto el chico de pelo castaño dorado su voz parecían campanas

-si…solo estoy algo…nokeado—claro como un vampiro no se puede marear ese es mi momento de escape

-bueno los dejo pronto tocaran el timbre y no quiero llegar tarde—me aleje de ellos antes de que me pudieran contestar

Suspire, creo que no había respirado para nada, lleve la manzana hacia mi boca y le di un mordisco

Inmediatamente me arrepentí, sabia horrible, DEMONIOS era como tener el sol en tu garganta, porque rayos comí esto, tire la manzana antes de entrar a la escuela, pero el daño estaba hecho había comido aunque fuera un pedazo era como darle tu alma al diablo

Solo espero que esta vez no tarde demasiado el dolor en desaparecer

Lo que hice allá afuera con jasper, fue borrarle lo que ocurrió después de haber salido, y encontrarse conmigo, pero aun así me pregunto porque me dio conversación, no es que me molestara, yo creo que aún queda vampiros de corazón bueno

¿Qué habrá hecho que jasper me dirigiera la palabra?, toda la familia cullen hará lo mismo que él y comenzaran hablarme, no podía dar mi identidad, porque inmediatamente somos castigados de la peor manera, quitándonos nuestras alas

Y no quería irme de este hermoso lugar, escuche el timbre pero no tenía muchas ganas de ir ahora, pero que le podía hacer, la chica nueva se va antes de terminar las clases, significa atraer demasiado la atención y quería que el tema de la chica nueva pasara rápidamente

Así que no podía faltar, no al menos ya que es seguro que mañana no podre venir, tendré que soportar hasta terminar este dia, me tocaba biología así que me encamine al salón

Por suerte había llegado justo cuando los alumnos se comenzaban a sentar, y el profesor apenas entraba

Me encamine hacia su escritorio y emitió su aliento frio

-hola soy Isabela McCarthy

-si claro—le entrega el papel y él lo firmo—siéntate junto al señor cullen

Oh genial no quería encontrarme con ningún cullen y ahora mi compañero de trabajo es uno de ellos, camine lentamente y los alumnos emitieron su aliento cuando les pase junto, por suerte mi asiento era el de hasta ultimo, lo malo me tenía que sentar con un vampiro

_nos veremos en el proximo episodio_


End file.
